As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In recent years, the use and proliferation of cloud computing solutions has increased. Cloud computing may generally refer to distributed computing over a network, including the ability to execute a program or application on many connected computers at the same time. Cloud computing may also refer to network-based services, which appear to be provided by real server hardware, and are in fact served up by virtual hardware, simulated by software running on one or more real machines. While many traditional cloud computing platforms use the Internet in order to perform distributed computing, individuals and businesses are increasingly employing local networks, such as home networks and corporate intranets, wherein a cloud server within the local network provides cloud-based applications and/or services to client information handling systems within the local network. By allowing for application and service streaming to be performed by a local cloud server, streaming between the cloud server and individual client information handling systems may utilize higher network speeds and experience less latency as compared to traditional approaches in which a cloud server is Internet-based.
In a local-network cloud-based approach, a cloud server and client information handling systems must be able to address each other. Also, from a user-experience standpoint, addressing the cloud server from a client information handling system should be user friendly. Thus, in order to access the cloud server, it may be desirable to allow a user of a client information handling system to enter into a web browser or other application a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) having a user-friendly domain name (e.g., mygames.local), and not an Internet Protocol (IP) address (e.g., 192.168.1.101) for the cloud server. Typically, resolution of URLs is performed by a domain name service (DNS), an Internet-based service which translates domain names included within URLs into IP addresses, allowing resources (e.g., web pages, files, applications, etc.) to be accessed via a URL.
However, DNS may not be a desirable manner in which to perform domain name resolution for local cloud networks. Because DNS typically requires an Internet connection, DNS may not be desirable for a local cloud-based network in the event that the local network cannot access the Internet. In addition, because many such local cloud servers should not be accessible by client information handling systems outside of the local network, and the fact that such local network cloud servers may not have universally unique names (e.g., the domain name “mygames.local” may exist at numerous customer locations), DNS would not be an effective manner in which to perform resolution.